Harry Potter and the Oddities of the New Students
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Yugi, Marik and Bakura are going to go to Hogwarts, along with two others. But Voldemort isn't after the Millennium Items, he's after the Power of the Pharaoh! What will happen? R&R please. If you want YYxY, MxM, YBxR, write in the reviews.
1. Enter Professor Dumbledore

I have to give an enormous apology to everyone. I have not updated since August. This is because I was grounded until November. I can also only go on the Internet on Saturdays, and only two hours for fan fiction. I sincerely apologize to everyone.

Me: This is a reposted story. Originally I had put one of my alter-egos in it, Ceribi, but I realized that she was in too many of my stories, so she's taken out. Also another few changes:

Telepathy:

((yami to hikari))

/hikari to yami/

Names:

Marik is the good Marik (a.k.a. Malik)

Ryou is the good Bakura, but, like in 'The New Students,' everyone calls him Bakura.

Yami Bakura or Bakura is the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring

Other:

There are only the seven Millennium Items (also known as Sennen Items). The Yu-Gi-Oh! movie already happened – so, obviously, if you've seen it, you'd know what happened to the Pyramid of Light. Which also means that Battle City is over, but they aren't 17 or 20 or whatever age they are in the movie. They're 16.

Bakura and Yami have crimson eyes.

Yami Marik (a.k.a. Yami Malik, Mariku (my favorite), Ishtar, Marik, and more I'm betting) isn't in this story.

There probably won't be any major OCs in this story. I might put Random Person number three's OC Marie Blackfelt or Arina Arono (also Random Person number three's creation). But that's up to her. And me, really (hehe).

Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and two others from Yugi-tachi are going to Hogwarts.

There are spoilers of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light in this story, so I'm ruining it for people who haven't seen it. (Go see it NOW! It's FABULOUS! I just wish it were longer. They could have pulled Anibus out more. But it was funny. It was 92 minutes long, and my dad said it was 90 minutes too long. Grrr.)

Millennium Item Owners (at the end of Battle City, Yugi has all of the Millennium Items cept for the Key, Scales and Eye; later Ryou takes back the Ring, or so I've heard, but it's different here):

Yugi – Millennium Puzzle and Necklace

Ryou – Millennium Ring and Eye

Marik – Millennium Rod

Shadi – Millennium Key and Scales

Pairings:

Ron/Hermione – later

Neville/Ginny –later

POSSIBLE PAIRINGS:

Yami/Yugi

Bakura/Ryou

Harry/Marie – only of Marie Blackfelt's in this story

Summary:

Obviously, Yugi, Ryou, Marik and two others go to Hogwarts. Obviously they befriend Harry-tachi. So obviously Voldemort wants power. Well, he doesn't know how to get that power. And he won't know until a long time. Until Yugi-tachi divulge their secret to Harry and Harry-tachi. But, unfortunately for them, someone overhears. And no, that's not Malfoy. You'll see what part he plays... POSSIBLE YAOI (look above.) But, hehe, Voldemort is in for a surprise...

You know what? I was rereading this story and I realized how pro-yaoi it was, so it will be yaoi later. I'm 95 sure.

* * *

Yugi Motou stretched in his bed and yawned. His spiky tri-colored hair was sleep-ruffled, and so were his starry light blue pajamas. He rubbed one violet eye tiredly and looked around.

/Yami?/ he asked his yami, not seeing him. The Millennium Puzzle next to his bed glowed and out stepped the semi-transparent form of Yami-Yugi. His looked like his light, except that he was taller, his hair had a bit more blonde in it, and his eyes were crimson.

Yami walked over to his light and sat on the bed next to him. If anyone had looked now, it would have appeared that Yugi was alone, seeing that Yugi was the only one able to see Yami in spirit form.

((Good morning Aibou. Anything the matter?))

/Morning Yami. No, I just didn't see you./

Yami smiled at his hikari and ruffled his hair. ((C'mon. Marik and Ryou will no doubt be waiting for you soon.)) The three, or more accurately, the five of them (including Yami Bakura and Yami) were going to do something together. Since all of their other friends were busy (Seto and Mokuba at Kaiba Corp, Joey and Serenity helping their mother, Mai at work, Anzu with dancing, Tristan with homework, Odion with Isis in the museum), they decided to do something together. Little did they know how much their little "outing" will become.

After dressing, eating some cereal and saying goodbye to Yugi's grandfather, Yugi and Yami headed out to the Domino Park, where they an the other three were meeting. As Yami entered the Puzzle and Yugi turned into the park, he spotted the head, or more accurately the hair, of one of their friends next to the park fountain.

"Hey, Bakura!" screamed Yugi, running up to him. Ryou Bakura turned around a spotted Yugi. His white hair blew gently in the small breeze and his chocolate colored eyes widened in recognition.

"Yugi!" he shouted, his British accent penetrating the air. Yugi came up to him and caught his breath.

"Hey Bakura. Seen Marik yet?"

"Hi Yugi. No, not yet. Wonder where he is."

"Knowing Marik, he's probably stealing something." Suddenly, the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck glowed.

"That's my job!" retorted a voice from Ryou. It was a lot colder (and less British) than the normal Ryou. His crimson eyes looked coolly at Yugi. The breeze also ruffled the white-but-pointer hair.

"And hello to you too, Yami Bakura," said Yugi, shaking his head slightly.

"Marik's stealing my job," growled Yami Bakura. "I'm the thief, he's the murderer. I'll have a thing or two to say to him when he comes."

"Aren't you a little late for that Tomb Raider?" asked an all-too-familiar voice.

The blonde haired lavender eyed Egyptian teen walked up to them. Marik Ishtar was wearing the usual jewelry. He twirled his Millennium Rod in his hand expertly.

"Hey Marik," said Yugi. Marik nodded to him and looked at Yami Bakura again.

"Aren't you a little late?" he asked once more, his voice starting to become cocky. Before Yami Bakura could say or do anything to the Egyptian, his light took over.

"Hi Marik. And sorry about his attitude. He gets a little annoyed sometimes," said Ryou, scratching his head anime style.

"Hello Bakura. And I know about your yami's 'mood swings'." He chuckled. "C'mon, let's go do something."

Yugi nodded. "But what do you want to do?"

Ryou and Marik looked thoughtful for a minute. Ryou opened his mouth but what interrupted before he could even begin.

"A moment of your time?" asked a voice in English. (The three learn English at school, and Ryou is part British, ne?)

All three spun around. Before them stood an old man in a long purple robe. He had a long white beard (and hair) that was tucked into his belt and his twinkling blue eyes shone from behind his half-moon spectacles. His nose was long and crooked, and it had been broken at least twice.

"Hello sir," said Yugi uncertainly. "Um... sure, you can talk to us, I guess."

"I am sorry for my startling appearance. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Marik, Ryou and Yugi all looked at each other, and nodded, all agreeing to the same thing. "My name is Yugi Motou."

"Ryou Bakura, but everyone calls me Bakura."

"Marik Ishtar."

"What would you like to speak with us about, sir?" asked Yugi.

"Sit down, please," said Dumbledore. All of them had been standing. "This is a long story."

They all sat down. Ryou, Marik and Yugi all sat on the rim of the nearby fountain. Dumbledore sat across from them, on a park bench. "What I'm about to tell you three with most certainly shock you, but please be patient.

"In this world the people are split into two general types: the muggles and the wizards. The muggles are non-magic folk, such as many of your friends. But there are people, however, that possess magic. I am one of them. I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and my students call me Professor Dumbledore. You may do the same, for I am telling you now that you three are also wizards."

For some reason, this didn't quite shock any of them as much as it should have. Al three knew that they possessed power because of their Millennium Items, but they still didn't expect that.

"You three are indeed 16, and too old to start at Hogwarts normally. However, we can put you in as 6th years and you will have to work hard to catch up with the rest of the 6th years. Yet you may not decide to come. It is your choice to come or to not come. But I also must warn you. The Dark Lord, known as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and so on, is back again. Voldemort (his name that wizards normally flinch at) is gaining loyalty and strength. He is after something which we do not know of yet. We need your help, but believe me you shall not be alone. I give you time to think about it, unless you can give me an answer now."

((Do it.)) said Yami and Yami Bakura at the same time to their hikaris.

/I like this idea. I think I shall do it./ said Ryou to his yami.

/I want to do this. I'll do it!/ said Yugi eagerly to his yami.

"We'll do it," said Yugi and Ryou at the same time. Marik had been waiting for them to agree before he himself did.

"I'm coming too," he put in.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Here are your letters. Oh, and one more thing," he said, handing each of the three letters. "This must remain a secret. If muggles found out about the wizarding world they would want a magically solution to every problem. You may tell your family, but no more. You family may also know about each other, so Mr. Motou could tell his family that you two were also attending, and vice versa."

"Thank you, Dumbledore-sensei," said Marik. Ryou and Yugi stared at him.

"You're being polite?" said Ryou, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," said Marik amiably.

"Do you have any quick questions?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes," said Yugi. "Firstly, where is Hogwarts?"

"It is in England. You have a train ticket scheduled for August 16th in your envelopes."

"How will we get to the place to buy our school supplies?" asked Ryou.

"Once you get to England a man named Hagrid will be there. He is quite unmistakable. You will recognize his for his height. He will help you from there."

"Thanks again," chorused the three. Dumbledore smiled at them and disappeared with a small pop, leaving the three Millennium Item holders staring.


	2. Wizards and Goblins and Hagrid, OH MY!

Me: This... chapter... is... so... LONG!!!

* * *

"He said that Hagrid will be unmistakable, right?"

"Calm down Bakura. We'll find him."

"I dunno Yugi. Maybe Bakura's right."

Yugi glared at the Egyptian. "Pessimist," he muttered under his breath. Marik tried to look innocent.

It was August 16th and the three were on a train to England. Isis and Odion thought it was a wonderful opportunity for Marik, except that Odion wanted to go too (to look after his younger brother). With much persuasion, he subsided, but Marik was forced to promise to write at least once a week. Yugi's grandfather that it was fantastic, and he was very excited. Ryou _would _have told his family, except for the fact that he severed all contact with them because of odd things happening (his friends going into coma. Of course, Bakura admits to this all when Ryou finds out about him) (volume 6 of the magna. Also in Issue 19 of Shonen Jump.) All three sat looking out the window, wondering, even hoping, that this school was as fantastic as it sounded.

The train slowly skittered to a stop. The wheels screeched and groaned as the stops. Sparks flew and finally the whistle blew one short note and stopped. Yugi, Marik and Ryou all stood up, grabbing their bags off of the top shelf above them. The filed out of their compartment and joined everyone else who was boarding off of the train. The people moved slowly and it seemed like ages until they finally came out. They hoisted their bags over their shoulders and walked out of the crowd's way. They looked around themselves, hoping to see a man whose height was significant, and they found him.

Hagrid was twice the size of a normal man, with hands the size of trashcan lids. His black eyes were as dark as pits but twinkled like stars. He had a shaggy beard and long hair, both brown.

"Yeh three must be the transfer students!" he said, beaming at them.

"Ye-ye-yes. I-I'm Ryou Bakura," quaked Ryou. "B-b-but everyone calls me Bakura." He was quite intimidated with the man, as kind as he looked. His yami snorted impatiently.

((You're _such _a weakling Hikari.))

/... I didn't know that you hated me _that_ much, Kura.../

Bakura's voice softened. ((No, Ry, I don't hate you at _all_...))

"Prefer the surname, do yer? I do too. Even me closest friends call me by me last name. And how 'bout you?" He turned to Yugi.

"Yu-Yugi Motou."

"Marik Ishtar." Marik seemed to be the only one not intimidated, but even he was a little nervous. Hagrid beamed at them again, oblivious to the fact that they were scared of him.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." The three then immediately felt at home with the large man, for one reason or another. "O' course," he added. "Most call me Hagrid, like I said before. Rubeus isn't a common name, no..." Of course, neither was Hagrid, but Hagrid seemed to suit the big man. "So," he continued after a brief pause. "So let me take yeh to the Leaky Cauldron, and then to Diagon Ally to buy yer school supplies. What are the extra courses that yer takin'?"

They all glanced down at the letters they held in their hands. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," said Yugi.

"I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Ruins," said Marik. They waited for Ryou to answer, but his eyes were glazed over as he stared into space.

"Bakura!" said Marik, poking him. "Stop talking to the Soul Stealer," he added in Japanese.

((Hikari.))

/Hm?/

((The Petty Thief who stole my job is I trying to get your attention.))

/Wha...? Oh!/

"Hehehe. Sorry."

"Answer the question Bakura."

"What question?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "What extra classes are you taking?"

"Hm? Oh – " Ryou grabbed his letter and glanced at it. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, as well as Divination," said Ryou.

Hagrid, who had looked bemused, beamed again. "I'm yer Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I'll be proud to teach yeh three." They smiled at him, even Marik. Hagrid then motioned for them to follow and started to walk away. The three had to take three steps for one big steps, and poor Yugi had to jog to keep up. (Yugi: TT Yami: Don't worry Aibou. You'll grow eventually.)

After much walking (and jogging in Yugi's case. Poor Yugi) they reached a tavern. They entered into a jovial place.

"Hey Hagrid!"

"Buy you a drink, Hagrid?"

"Join us Hagrid?"

"Sorry, no, I'm on official Hogwarts business," replied Hagrid. He strolled to the barkeeper. "Evenin' Tom."

Tom looked up. "Hallo Hagrid. And these must be the new students...?"

Hagrid nodded. Tom smiled at the three baffled 16-year-olds and led them to a room. "Unfortunately," he said, "the Weasleys booked early this year, so we only have one room left. My apologies."

"Quite alright," said Ryou. To the others he whispered, "Who the bloody hell are the Weasleys?" The others shrugged.

They thanked him and started to put away their things. "I'll be coming back in two hours to help yeh with yer shopping," said Hagrid before he left. "Explore Diagon Ally if yeh want to, but don't go back into the muggle world or into Knockturn Ally." Hagrid left them. At the words, "Don't go into Knockturn Ally", Yami Bakura's ears mentally pricked up.

((What was that about not going into that other ally?)) he asked his light.

Ryou mentally sighed. /No Yami. I don't want to get in trouble, especially before I even start school./

Yami Bakura sighed impatiently and subsided. ((You're scared, aren't you Hikari?))

/Scared for you./

After half an hour, they all went back to the room. They were bored out of their minds and wanted to do something for the next hour and a half. "Wanna duel?" asked Yugi, wording his Yami's request. Ryou shook his head.

"Nah. You'll win."

"I don't want to duel either," agreed Marik.

The three sighed. What to do for the next hour and a half...

Marik sighed again and stood up. He went to his room and came back a few minutes later with three books. "Might as well do something," he insisted, handing them each a book. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the book he had been handed.

"'The King of Games: The Story of Yugi Motou'," he read aloud. "There's a book about me? And you bought it?"

Marik snorted. "I bought it when I was obsessed with the Pharaoh's power," he said. "I wanted to know most about the person who harnessed him. That book is pretty funny actually."

Ryou chuckled and looked at the title of his book. His eyebrows shot up. "'Seto Kaiba's Book of Insults?'" he asked.

"WHAT?!?!?" exploded Yami, taking over Yugi's body. He grabbed the book and growled violently. Before Yami could do any physical damage, Yugi took over.

Marik and Ryou were laughing like crazy. "Does your yami honestly hate Kaiba that much?" choked Marik.

"Yami says that Kaiba is a..." Yugi abruptly stopped. /YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That isn't nice!/

((It's true.))

/But it isn't nice!/

Yugi shook his head. "You don't want to know what Yami called Kaiba."

Marik also shook his head. "I bought that to see what Kaiba wrote. It's a very funny book, except for the fact that he keeps saying that no one is superior to him and that he insults us all. I myself have added some things to that book in pen. You're welcome to add to it as well."

"Kaiba's a little vain, isn't it?" asked Yugi, sweat dropping anime style.

"Nah, ya think?" retorted Marik sarcastically.

Ryou scratched his head and nodded. "Tell you what Yugi: I'll read that biography on you, and you read Kaiba's insult book."

"Deal." The two traded books. "What did you get, Marik?" asked Yugi.

"I'm rereading a copy of some ancient scriptures."

"Ah."

Both hikaris had the exact, and I mean exact, same conversation with their yamis at that moment:

((Copy? Yeah, right. It's probably the original.))

/Yami!/

((What?))

/... Never mind./

The three read for about an hour. Yugi kept snorting at what he was reading and jotting down things in the book. Occasionally Ryou would start to laugh and it was several minutes before he stopped. Marik only shook his head. A knock was suddenly heard. All three jerked their heads up. "Come in," said Yugi.

Hagrid opened the door. "Yeh three ready to get yer school supplies?"

They nodded, putting their books down. They grabbed their lists and their bags of money as they exited the room.

They reached a brick wall. Hagrid took out a pink umbrella. "It contains me old wand," he explained. He tapped a series of bricks on the wall. "Second to the right, then three across," he muttered. Suddenly the bricks started to move and formed a port way into a bustling shopping-center-like place. The four stepped into this place, the three 16-year-olds amazed at what they were seeing.

Everyone was wearing robes. They were all chattering as if they knew each other. Vendors sold odd things. The shop names were as weird as what vendors sold. Yugi, Marik and Ryou found it was hard not to gape.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally," said Hagrid, beaming. "First up: Gringotts Bank. It's the safest place, besides Hogwarts."

Gringotts was full of goblins. Yugi shivered. "No need to be afraid," said Hagrid cheerfully. "They've got yen," he said to a goblin. They exchanged their yen for galleons, sickles and Knuts.

After Gringotts the three went shopping. Hagrid allowed them to wander, but only if thy met up at Ollivander's at 3:00. They agreed. Yugi and Ryou didn't want to split up, and, although he didn't admit it, neither did Marik, so they did stick together.

After buying all of their books, they went to Madame Malik's Robes for All Occasions. There, the three sat down, waiting for robes (after their measurements had been taken). Suddenly the door opened. A pale boy with a pointed face walked in. He had blonde hair slicked backwards and looked like an arrogant self-centered brat. He looked at the three.

"Hullo," he said. "New to Hogwarts?"

They nodded. "I see. Well I'm Draco Malfoy, Prefect of the house of Slytherin. Any idea where you'll be?"

None of them had any idea about what "houses" this "Malfoy" was talking about, and shook their heads again. They all decided that they didn't like him.

"You'll be in first year, no doubt, but you two look like you're older," said Malfoy, pointing at Marik and Ryou. Marik snorted.

"We're transfer students, all of us starting in our 6th year."

Malfoy couldn't restrain a gasp. "6th year...? But that's my year!" Marik sighed audibly.

"Damn. And here I was hoping you were younger. Hope we're not in Slytherin," he said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Watch what you say, Blondie."

"I'd say the same to you, Pale Face."

Malfoy tried to cackled. "Kaiba does it so much better," muttered Ryou.

"What, calling me Pale Face?" said Malfoy. "What about your friend over there?"

Inside his soul room, the Eye of Horus started to glow on Yami Bakura's head. ((That bastard will pay for that.))

/Uh-oh./ said Ryou. /Yami.../

"Leave Ryou alone!" barked Yugi.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little midget," sneered Malfoy.

Inside his soul room, the Eye of Horus started to glow on Yami's head. ((That bastard will pay for that.))

/Uh-oh./ said Yugi. /Yami.../ Surprising how similar the yamis and hikaris are, ne?

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said a voice.

Three people entered the store. The tallest was lank, with red hair and freckles. He had spoken. Next to him was a boy nearly as tall as him, with messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. He was by far the thinnest. He wore round glasses and above them, on his forehead, was a lighting-shaped scar. The last person, a girl, was the shortest, with bushy brown hair. All of them wore black robes.

"Weasley. Potter. Granger. What a surprise," said Malfoy sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy," glared the redhead.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy," said the girl.

"And why would I listen to you, Mudblood?" said Malfoy coldly.

"No one wants you around, Malfoy!" said the black-haired boy.

"Who asked for your opinion, Potter?" said Malfoy, venom dripping from his voice. Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle and Ring glowed. So enters Yami and Bakura.

"Leave them alone Malfoy!" said Yami, stepping in front. Malfoy's eyes widened at 'Yugi's' forcefulness.

"Yes, do go away, or we might be forced to send you to the..." began Yami Bakura, but Yami interrupted him.

"Bakura! That isn't a good idea!"

"What ever you say 'Yugi'," smirked Bakura.

Marik stepped forwards in a defensive stance. "Do leave before we're forced to do something drastic."

Malfoy looked spooked. He turned on his heel and fled. Yami Bakura grinned and pocketed the money he had stolen from Malfoy.

"Did you have to use your Rod?" asked Yami. Marik smirked.

"But of course."

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes. "He's obsessed with his Item. What do you expect?"

"I'd say the same to you," said Yami smartly.

"At least he didn't play a penalty game," Marik pointed out.

"True," said Yami.

"At least the Pharaoh didn't do his, 'trespass on my soul' act," said Yami Bakura.

"I haven't said that since before I met you!" protested Yami. Yami Bakura smirked.

"I know."

The yamis allowed their hikaris take over, and they turned to face the Hogwarts three.

"Blimey, I've never seen Malfoy so scared!" said the redhead eagerly. "I'm Ron Weasley, Prefect of Gryffindor house."

"I'm Hermione Granger, the other Prefect of Gryffindor," said the girl.

"And I'm also in Gryffindor. I'm Harry Potter." Harry waited for it, but it didn't come. The stares, the "Are you _the_ Harry Potter?" the "Can I see your scar?", etc, didn't come.

Harry and Hermione, not known to Ron, had noticed the differences between the shorter, tri-colored hair boy and the white-haired boy from what they seemed like moments before. Catching each other's eye, they decided to talk about it later.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Motou."

"I'm Ryou Bakura. Call me Bakura."

"Marik Ishtar."

"You've never heard of Harry before, have you?" asked Ron, a little upset. Hermione elbowed him.

"To counter that," said Marik with a grin; "I suppose you've never heard of Yugi before either."

The other three looked puzzled. "Why? Is Yugi famous?" asked Harry.

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of..."

"Shut up Ishtar," growled Yami. He had sensed his hikari's discomfort.

"Here comes the Pharaoh," Marik started to chant in a deep tone in Japanese. Suddenly he grinned and started to dance. (an: lol! my favorite part!)

"That was random, Tomb Keeper," said Bakura, leaning on the wall.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Yugi and Ryou had changed again.

"So enters the Soul Stealer!" said Marik, in Japanese again, still dancing.

"Marik, I'll beat you severely," said Bakura.

"More like steal my soul!"

Bakura and Yami sweat dropped as the Hogwarts Trio watched with interest. "Is he on a sugar high or something?" asked Bakura.

"He's worse than Mokuba on a sugar high," commented Yami. Suddenly he looked shocked at what he said. "I take that back. Mokuba on a sugar high is... _scary_."

"Got that right." Bakura grinned. "I know something that will snap him out of it." He grabbed Marik and whispered in his ear, "Shadi."

Marik froze. "No... way..." he muttered. "Is that bastard here to ruin my life again?"

"No." Ryou yawned and stretched. "So, anyway, why is Harry famous?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked. "He's the Boy Who Lived!" said Ron, grinning.

_Ron, you're so naïve sometimes_, Harry thought. _Didn't you realize that Bakrua and Yugi just changed drastically?_

"Fifteen years ago," started Harry, "a man came and murdered my parents. When he tried to kill me, the spell backfired and he was destroyed. Thus I got this scar." He indicated it. "Ever since I've started Hogwarts, he's tried different ways to kill me, by 'possessing' people. Two years ago that same man came back in a body of his own." Harry shrugged, finishing the story. The three looked at each other at the word 'possessed'.

"I'm sorry," said Yugi quickly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Was this man Voldemort?" asked Ryou, lowering his voice the name in case anyone else overheard. Ron nodded.

"Um, anyway... what house are you in?" asked Hermione, trying to change the subject. At that point, the shopkeeper had the robes ready. The other three paid for it, and Harry, Ron and Hermione led them out, explaining that they only came in when they saw Malfoy.

"We're not sure," said Marik. "We're transferring in 6th year."

Hermione gasped. "You're transferring into our year?! Wow! Dumbledore must have had a good reason! Not that I'm mad," she added hastily.

"Dumbledore has his reasons," shrugged Harry. Then he grinned. "Do you know anything really about our world? About the school houses, or Quidditch, or Hogwarts or anything really?" The three shook their heads. And evil grin spread on Harry's face. "Oh boy. Let's start teaching them!"

While walking to the next store to buy more things, (and while Harry and Ron tried to explain Quidditch), they bumped into to identical twins whose family resemblance to Ron was unmistakable.

"Oi! Fred! George!" said Ron. He turned to Yugi, Ryou and Marik. "These two nutcases are my older brothers, the twins Fred and George. Fred, George, this is Yugi, Marik and Bakura, transfer students into 6th year."

"Ello mates!" said Fred cheerily. "Visit our shop yet?"

"No, not yet. We need to finished shopping for school supplies you two," said Hermione.

"Oh. Hey Yugi, how'd you get your hair like that?" asked George. "It's a brilliant idea, isn't it Fred? We could get loads off of making a pill or something that changes your hair into something like that!"

"Yeah!" agreed Fred eagerly.

"It's natural!" said Yugi, blushing.

"Oh, so you don't want to give you your secret, eh?" said Fred slyly.

"He isn't lying. I've known Yugi for quite a long time, and I've seen baby pictures. It's always been like that," said Ryou. The twins looked at him.

"What of you, Whitey? How'd get your hair like that?"

"It's natural too, George. What d'you expect?" asked Fred, grinning.

"Say, you don't happen to be those blokes who scared Malfoy off of his rocker, did you?" asked George. "He claims he doesn't remember a thing!"

"Well, you see, er..." started Yugi, but Fred cut him off.

"Because of you did, that's fabulous!"

"He also claims that he was robbed," added George.

Ryou glared mentally at his yami.

"Well it's been lovely chatting," said Fred dramatically.

"But we really must be going," finished his twin.

"Good bye! Don't forget to visit Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

They laughed and parted. They then bought the rest of their supplies. Harry glanced at his watch. "It's three," he said.

Marik smacked his head. "We need to meet Hagrid at Ollivander's!" he said.

"We'll take you there, mate!" said Ron cheerily.

"I didn't know that you knew Hagrid," said Hermione.

They ran to Ollivander's to find Hagrid there. He beamed at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hello yeh three," he said.

"Hey Hagrid!"

They entered Ollivander's. A small man sat waiting. "Good day, good day," he said. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Hagrid." He then started to list each of their wands. After a greeting, the Hogwarts three and Hagrid nodded.

"Mr. Motou, you'll be first," said Mr. Ollivander. Yugi stepped up to him nervously. "Your wand arm please." After many measurements, they started to try wands. Many wands and many broken things later, Mr. Ollivander asked, "What is your background?"

"Japanese and..." Yugi hesitated. "Egyptian."

"Ah." Mr. Ollivander went to the back of his shop and came out with four wands. "These wands were made in Egypt. I remember particularly how difficult it was to obtain the ingredients." He held up one made of gold. "Gold wand, twelve inches. This one contains a feather of a phoenix coated with the blood of a sphinx and, amazingly, I was able to take three strands of hair from an ancient and powerful Pharaoh. His mummy, that is. And he was the most powerful and famous Pharaoh, actually." (an: Yami's spirit/soul was sealed into the Puzzle, so I assume that his body was still there, just soulless – like how Grandpa's, Mokuba's and Seto's souls were during Duelist Kingdom because of Pegasus. The same goes for Yami Bakura.)

((My thoughts exactly, Aibou.))

Yugi took the wand. The moment his fingers touched it, the Eye of Horus started to glow on his forehead and Yami's. The Millennium Puzzle also started to glow, as well as the wand itself.

There were collective gasps and as dark light (er, think light then the Shadow Realm) shrouded everyone's vision.

A scream.

After the light subsided, Yugi was on the floor, shivering. The wand lay in his grasp.

"That's you're wand, then," muttered Mr. Ollivander.

"Yugi? Yugi?"

"Little Yugi, what's wrong?"

Marik and Ryou were by their friend's side in an instant. But Yugi was teleported to his soul room.

/Y-y-y-yami?/

((Yugi!)) Yami rushed into his hikari's soul room and his arms found Yugi's body (a.k.a. he hugged him). "Oh, Hikari..."

Yugi buried his head onto Yami's shoulder. "Yami... you're alive... thank Ra..." Yugi shuddered. He was covered in sweat, yet, was freezing.

"Shhh... go to sleep, Hikari. I'll take over." Yugi curled up into his soul room's bed and Yami went out.

"He's fine," he said in Japanese when he opened his eyes.

Ryou and Marik let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Ra," murmured Marik.

"Er... Yugi? Yeh alright?"

"I'm fine." Yami stood up and stuck his wand in his pocket. "I assume that this is my wand?"

"Yes..." Mr. Ollivander looked at him oddly. "Mr. Bakura..."

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be of Egyptian decent as well?"

"All three of us are," said Marik for him.

Yes, of course, Mr. Ollivander looked a bit nervous, but handed Ryou another gold wand. "This one has the hairs from the mummy of the greatest thief of Egypt." Insert a Yami Bakura growl here.

((They _dare _touch _my_ mummy?!))

"It also contains unicorn hair coated with dragon's blood."

Hehe, wadda know?

The same happen with Ryou.

The Eye of Horus on both his and his yami's foreheads glowing, the Millennium Ring glowing, the wand glowing, the "dark light," the scream, the teleportation to the soul room.

"Ryou..." Bakura was comforting, yes, _comforting _his hikari. "Shh, it's okay Hikari..."

"Oh... _Ra_,Yami, you're alive..." Ryou was also covered in sweat, though freezing.

Out came Yami Bakura into the world. He kept his wand.

Marik's went a little differently. His wand, also gold, had sphinx hair coated with phoenix blood. He found himself face to face with his yami in the Shadow Realm.

"Mariku." Marik growled.

"Ah... have you been banished to the Shadow Realm too, weaker half?"

"No." Marik's Millennium Rod started to glow. "I'm going back, and you're not following."

_That's what you think._ At the last minute, Marik sealed a part of his spirit into the Millennium Rod (well, what he could without being noticed and, no, I'm not sure if you can really do that or not.)

"Let's go," said Marik, when he came back. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't argue. Hagrid opened his mouth, but then shut it. The three bought their wands and hurried out of the shop. No one except for Marik noticed the person who went in. They chatted briefly, and Marik ended with a smirk.

When Marik caught up again, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all chatting about pets, easily pretending to forget what just happened.

"Well owls are really handy, they carry your mail and things—"

"Yeah, Harry's got one called Hedwig and she's awesome. Pig is the smallest thing you've ever seen, so—"

"But cats are also quite amazing; Crookshanks is really one amazing—"

"Thing. Hermione, you're cat's crazy!"

"Ron! My cat is _not_ crazy! Just—"

...And they continued to bicker until they reached the pet store.

Inside there were loads of pets. Owls, rats, cats, toads, snakes, lizards, turtles, you name it. Harry decided to help 'Yugi' find a perfect pet.

"Well I really want something that I can send letters with..." Yami was merely voicing what his hikari would want.

"An owl is your best bet then."

"Bloody handy," added Ron, and then left to help Marik and 'Ryou' with Hermione.

"Well an owl then. Which should I get...?" Yami looked around. All of the owls were attractive, but there was one he kept coming back to. "This one," he said.

It wasn't an owl. It was a...

"You sell phoenixes?" Yami asked the shopkeeper, surprised.

The shopkeeper looked at him. "That one's..." But he stopped.

_Hello Pharaoh_ said the phoenix. _I have not seen you in 3,000 years._

"_Hello Ancient One,_" said Yami respectfully. "_Did I know you in my past?_"

_Do you not remember? I was your pet, always by your side. The High Priest gave me to you._

"_Not a pet, then. A friend._" The phoenix stroked Yami's fingers with his head. "_Would you like to be my friend again? To come with me and live with me?_"

_I would be honored, Pharaoh._

"How much with he cost?" Yami looked at the shopkeeper. "I will pay any price." The shopkeeper couldn't help it. His eyes went to the Puzzle. "_Except_ that," said Yami firmly.

"Fifty galleons," said the shopkeeper.

"Fifty?" exploded Harry.

"It's fine, Harry." Yami emptied his bag. _Yugi sure got a lot of money,_ he thought. He counted off fifty galleons. _And I still have twenty left._

After paying, Harry and Yami left the shop. Bakura was looking smug as he leaned across the wall.

"_Would you like a name, Ancient One?_" asked Yami to his phoenix. Oh, he was speaking to him in Arabic. The phoenix really didn't speak – more like telepathically. But anyway.

_I would love one, my pharaoh._

"Bakura," said Yami without looking at him. "And maybe Marik. What should I name him?"

Bakura had stepped up to Yami's phoenix. "_You're beautiful,_" he complimented.

_Thank you, Thief King._

"_You remember me, then?_"

_Of course. You stole me once, but released me outside of the Palace. _

"_I did it for the game. But I would never keep Ra's bird or any living creature captive for long. I have more dignity than that._"

"_You _are _beautiful,_" commented Marik.

_I thank you._

"Er, guys?" asked Ron hesitantly.

Yami grinned lopsidedly. "What do you think of the name Horus?"

"Interesting," said Hermione.

"Cool," said Harry.

"Bloody brilliant." Obviously Ron.

"Horus... yes..." Bakura nodded.

"Good name," added Marik.

"_Would you like the name Horus, Ancient One?_"

The phoenix let out a musical note that was a laugh. _Yes._

"That's settled, then."

* * *

"I wonder what happened in Ollivander's," said Ron idly as he, Harry and Hermione sat in Ron's room.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. "Er, Ron... did you notice anything different about Yugi and Bakura?" asked Hermione.

"No. Why?"

"No reason," said Harry.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No Ron," said Harry. Ron shrugged.

"I'm going to bed."

Ron, snoring peacefully, didn't hear the conversation between his two best friends.

"You noticed, didn't you Hermione?"

"Yes I did Harry. One moment they seemed like ordinary wizards, and the next they grown, their hair becomes even wilder, and their eyes..."

"Crimson." This came out in a whisper. "Voldemort has..."

"Crimson eyes," finished Hermione. "But do you honestly think that they've thrown in their lot with Voldemort? Ron would say something like that," she added, looking disgustedly at Ron.

"I dunno, Hermione. We've just met them. But they seem nice enough."

"Yes, they do." Hermione and Harry shook their heads. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."

* * *

"What happened back there? In that wand shop?" Marik looked curiously at both yamis.

"Yugi... he was..."

"Ryou was..."

The yamis shook their heads. "He was so grateful that I was alive," said Bakura thoughtfully, and quietly. "I thought he hated me."

"Yugi was also very happy to see me..."

Suddenly it struck both yamis. They froze.

"You don't think... is it possible Yami?"

"... Anything is, Bakura..." It was the closest thing to civil conversation they had ever had.

"What is it?" asked Marik.

"What if..." Bakura began slowly. "What if they both saw a vision..."

"A vision concerning their yamis..." added Yami. "About the future..."

Marik paled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He put the pieces together. "The Shadow Realm being summoned, showing their greatest fears, and those were a vision of the future, one that would tell them what would happen to the two most important people in their lives... after..." Marik's voice caught in his throat.

"Dead." The yamis' voices had never been choked out before, but, as they said this together, it was now. "Our hikaris saw us dead."


	3. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express!

"Aibou..." Yami's voice was gentle the next morning. "Do you still wish me to keep control over our body? It is the first day of school..."

"No, Yami." Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked around his soul room. "No, I think I'll be fine..."

"Host, shall I proceed to be in control of our body?" Ryou cracked an eye open in his soul room. His yami raised a tentative hand and brushed some hair away from Ryou's face, gently.

A light pink came over Ryou's face. "A-ano, Yami, I'll be fine." He sat up and yawned. "Thank you."

Strong arms pulled Ryou into a strong hug and a gruff voice whispered huskily, "I'm here if you need me."

Marik said nothing of the previous day's events.

"Harry did say that he'd meet us here, right?"

"Yeah, Bakura, I doubt someone like Harry would lie to us."

"For once I agree with Yugi on that. But whoever heard of 'Platform 9 3/4'?"

"Not helping," muttered Yugi to Marik. Marik only grinned lopsidedly.

Ryou, as usual, was afraid that something would happen. The three were at King's Cross Station and were looking for a 'Platform 9 3/4'. Harry, Ron and Hermione had told them not to worry; they would be there to help them. They had been there ten minutes and it was a quarter to eleven, the train leaving at eleven.

"Come along now Ginny! Ron! Fred, George. Harry dear, Hermione..." A woman was talking. She was short and plump with red hair like Ron and another girl next to him.

"Oi! It's Yugi, Marik and Bakura!" said Ron grinning at them.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "Hello dears."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Ryou. "I'm Bakura."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley! I'm Yugi!"

Marik nodded. "Marik."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at them. "This is Ginny," she said, pointing out the younger girl.

"My sister," said Ron. He eyed them with a look that said 'Don't try _anything _on her'.

Yugi laughed. "Doesn't Ron remind you of Joey?" he said. "The both are protective of their younger sisters, they both love food, they both are slackers, they both..." Yugi avoided the punch that came sailing towards him. "You and Joey would be great friends!" he chirped, laughing.

"He has a point you know," said Marik, grinning.

"As fun as it seems to talk right now, we'd better be going," said Hermione.

"C'mon Hermione, cheer up!" said Harry cheerfully. Hermione sighed exasperatedly and ran through Platforms 9 and 10. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and the Weasley Twins (who were there to say goodbye, seeing that they no longer attended Hogwarts) followed. Yugi, Marik and Ryou stared.

"It's easy!" said Harry. "Just run through Platforms 9 and 10."

Gulping, Yugi did so. He emerged on the other side, seeing wizards bustling by. Ryou and Marik emerged from behind them, with the other trio following close behind.

The boarded the train and waved good-bye to the Weasley Twins and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny went to find some of her friends while the other six went to find an empty compartment. They got the last one on the train. It was awfully big, but it only had room for two more people. (That year they were able to get off Prefect duty on the train.)

After they were settled in their compartment door flew open. Malfoy, flanked by two goons (Crabbe and Goyle) was standing there, looking like the arrogant self-centered brat that we was.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Look who we have here. Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, Whitey, Blondie, and Midget." He smirked.

"Malfoy..." began Harry, but it was interrupted by another voice.

"What's this? Malfoy coming to bother us again?" Yami Bakura sighed and cracked his knuckles. "Well, I guess we'll have to deal with this the hard way."

"You..." Malfoy hissed. "You stole my money!"

Bakura shrugged. "Prove it. Meanwhile, how about I..."

"Bakura!" said Yami, taking over immediately. "Don't send him to..."

"Alright, I won't," Yami Bakura said with a sigh. "Fine. You go beat him up."

"How about he just challenge him to a duel?" suggested Marik.

"No, not a duel. How about a Shadow Game?"

An evil gleam came into Marik and Yami Bakura's eyes. "A Shadow Game? I LOVE Shadow Games!" It was obvious that Yami Bakura loved Shadow Games.

Hermione, Ron and Harry glanced at each other, and then at the others. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were doing the same. None of them (obviously) understood what they were talking about.

Yugi and Ryou were screeching against it in their soul rooms, but they were blocked.

"Yes..." Yami Bakura said slowly, fingering his Millennium Ring. "Go ahead, Pharaoh."

"I will need that money, though."

Bakura sighed, annoyed. "Fine. I trust that you won't lose." He handed Yami the bag of money he had stolen from Malfoy earlier.

"You know what to do, Tomb Keeper," Yami said to Marik, who nodded.

Yami stood up. "You have trespassed in my soul and in the soul of my friends," he began, the gleam in his eyes. "And for that, you shall play with me." He grinned evilly. "Play a game, that is."

"A game...?"

"A Shadow Game."

"Okay..." Malfoy smirked. "I choose the game."

"That's not how Shadow Games works," said Marik with a sigh.

Yami explained, "The game is simple: we will try to guess which coin we pull out of the bag without looking at it. If you're right, you keep the coin you pulled." Bakura growled. Yami ignored him. "If we run out, we put out our money and add it. The first one to guess wrong loses."

"What will happen if you lose?" asked Malfoy.

"You get to annoy my friends and I as much as you like. However," Yami was grinning evilly again, "if _you _lose, you will have to play a penalty game."

"Alright."

"GAME START!" Yami put his hand into the bag a close around a coin. He felt around it for a bit, the size, the feel, etc.

"A sickle," he finally said. He pulled it out and revealed a sickle.

"I know my money by heart," boasted Malfoy. He grabbed a coin from the bag, said it was a galleon, and revealed that he was right.

The game continued until there were only a few more coins left. Of course, it was at this point that Malfoy decide to cheat. When it was his turn, her said, "The next one shall be... all of the galleons, sickles, and Knuts!" He emptied the bag. "Ha! I win!"

Yami smirked. "I am the victor in this game. You cheated. In the Shadow Games, a person's true nature in revealed. And for that, your penalty game is..." The Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead. "SELFISHNESS! Altruistic Change!"

Malfoy's eyes flew open and he fell. Crabbe and Goyle picked him up and walked away.

Ron, Hermione and Harry rubbed their eyes, as if just waking up. "What happened?" asked Harry. "The last thing I remember was Malfoy coming in and you lot talking about some sort of game."

Yugi, back in control, had a disgusted look on his face. "Malfoy and his goons started to curse you guys, so we cursed them right back," said Marik, his face emotionless. Ryou looked disgusted as well. The three assumed it was because of Malfoy that Yugi and Ryou looked so sour, but, of course, it was because of their yamis. They were silent.

When Hermione asked what game they had been talking about, Ryou said shortly, "Nothing." When further questioned, they didn't respond.

/Why? WHY? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone!/

((Aibou, I did what I thought was best...))

/What you thought was BEST???? You're supposed to be the Pharaoh, out to protect people, not some guy with this awesome power who plays penalty games with people!!!/

((Yugi, I'm sorry...))

/Sorry? SORRY?! Well sorry is not good enough Yami! You made him _rebuild his life_!/

At Ryou's mind...

/Why? Why Kura? Why did you let Yami do it?/

((Because Malfoy deserved it.))

/You think he... YOU THINK HE DESERVED GETTING HIS MIND AND HEART SHATTERED?!?!?/

((Hikari, please, just listen to me...))

/Listen to you?? NO WAY! He has to _remake _his whole life!/

Soon the food trolley came. Ron and Harry all spent loads (well, Ron spent as much as he could). Soon there were sweets and treats everywhere.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! Gotta love 'em!" said Ron, grinning.

"Be careful, though. They mean every flavor," advised Hermione.

Marik took a red one and popped it into his mouth. His eyes opened and Ron grinned. "You ate cinnamon, didn't ya mate?" he said, grinning. Hermione wordlessly handed him her water bottle and he gulped it down.

Rain was pounding relentlessly at the window. Yugi sighed and looked out of it, unable to see anything. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The duration of the trip was peaceful. Malfoy didn't bother them (obviously not, he just played a penalty game), and neither did anyone else. When they had to change into their robes, Ryou woke Yugi up and Hermione went someone else to change.

Once they reached Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione separated from Yugi, Marik and Ryou, whom were going on the boats with the first years. As they road in a boat with Hagrid, they started to see something.

That "something" was a looming castle. It was enormous, and that's an understatement. Lights were dancing in the many windows. Everyone was staring at this looming beast. Mark looked down into the lake and saw it being reflected there like a giant. "Welcome to Hogwarts Castle," said Hagrid, beaming.

Once they went inside, after traveling through the many winding staircases, the first years (along with Yugi, Marik and Ryou) were all in front of a giant door. A tall witch wearing an emerald green robe was standing there. She had her black hair in a bun and had a stern face that said, _'Don't cross me.'_

"The firs' year, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "An' this 'ere's the transfer students."

"Thank you Hagrid. I shall take them from here."

She pulled open the door and motioned the rest to follow her. They did so. As they walked across the flagged stone floor, they heard voices from a doorway to the right. But Professor McGonagall showed them into a small empty chamber off of the hall.

(an: what McGonagall's gonna say here is basically everything she says from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will credit whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you are waiting."

She left quickly. Everyone stared and started to talk nervously. Soon, she returned.

"Mr. Motou, Mr. Ishtar, and Mr. Bakura, please take that door to your left." They turned and saw what door she was talking about. "Follow the corridor until you come upon the first door. Enter that room. Please wait there."

They did as they were told. As the left, they heard Professor McGonagall add, "You too, please."

They walked down the hall, not looking at whoever else was with them. Once they reached the door, they entered. Marik had an irremovable smirk on his face.

The peaked and saw that an old hat was sitting on a stool. Once the first years and Professor McGonagall reached it, it broke into song.

"_The worst time has yet to come._

_Though you may all know this,_

_So, for once, the saying is a lie,_

_Ignorance is not bliss._

_Hogwarts is in danger_

_Once again, once more!_

_This is a warning,_

_So don't leave through the door._

_The Dark Lord is after something,_

_Something that is new_

_And you may not believe me_

_But it is completely true._

_This magic is an ancient kind_

_Which only a few know of_

_So be prepared, you never know_

_Whom you are to love._

_So now I sort you into houses._

_You are to take this test._

_I will sort you into houses._

_I will do my best._

_You might be in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_Or maybe into Slytherin,_

_Who's cunning sets them apart._

_You might belong in Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind._

_Or maybe you're in Hufflepuff,_

_Where hard-workers find their kind._

_Now put me on, be prepared!_

_I'll sort you, know it's true._

_Just try me on and_

_I'll tell you about you!"_

The whole hall burst into applause after the hat finished. It bowed to each of the four tables and was still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of... _parchment_.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat an sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abdul, Kun!"

A tanned Arabian boy stood up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat onto his head. A moment's pause, then, "RAVENCLAW!"

And so it continued. In the middle, the three heard something they didn't expect.

"Kaiba, Mokuba!"

The three looked at each other, eyes wide. Even Marik didn't expect it.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Yugi peeked out and Mokuba bounding towards the Gryffindor table.

It continued. At the end Professor Dumbledore stood up at his place at the High Table and gave a small speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now before we start our banquet I'd like to make a few reminders. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden and student entry is not allowed. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has also asked me to remind you that no magic is allowed between in the corridors. And before we eat, I'd like to introduce our four transfer students. All of them will be transferring into 6th year, and will now be sorted."

Professor McGonagall called them. "Ishtar, Marik, Cairo, Egypt."

Marik stepped out from the room. Many people gasped at how much gold he was wearing.

Marik slipped the Sorting Hat on.

"Hm," said the Sorting Hat in his ear. "There's courage, oh yes, there's talent, definitely, your mind isn't bad, and there is definitely a thirst to prove yourself... hm... very difficult. Your past is a hard one... hm... well, there is definitely regret about what you have done... not really a hard worker, not too smart..."

_HEY,_ Marik thought indignantly. The Sorting Hat chuckled.

"Hm... what's this? Ambition, but bravery... ah yes. That's the ticket. GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Mokuba waved frantically. "HI MARIK!!!" he said.

"Hi Mokuba. Hey, you know..." Marik muttered something to Mokuba, who grinned.

"Bakura, Ryou, Domino City, Japan!" Ryou nervously walked up and sat on the stool.

"Ah! A smart one... you'd do well in Ravenclaw... oh? What's this? Two spirits, one body."

((Damn!!! How the &# did it know?? It's a hat!))

/Ano, Baku, I'm almost sure it understood that./

"That I did. You, second spirit, definitely belong in Slytherin."

((With that bastard Malfoy? I think not.))

/Baku!/

"However, the true owner of this body..."

/That would be me./

"Yes, you... you are very clever, I see... a bit shy and insecure..."

((And weak. You can't forget weak.))

/Baku... I'm hurt.../

((Aw, Ry, don't take it to heart. I'm really quite proud of you.))

/Really?/

((Yes, Ryou. Really.))

The Sorting Hat was silent, then, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ryou grinned and slid off of the stool, putting the hat back on it.

"OVER HERE RYOU!!!" said Mokuba excitedly.

"Hello Mokuba. Long time no see."

"Yeah, I know!"

"Motou, Yugi, Domino City, Japan." Many people stared at Yugi's appearance (coughcoughHAIRcough) as he sat down.

Before the Sorting Hat covered his eyes Yugi saw Ryou give him thumbs up.

"Another with two spirits..."

((What?! It knows about Bakura???)) Yami was alarmed.

/Apparently it does, Yami,/ said Yugi quietly.

"Ah, so you know about the other spirit inside the other boy?"

((Of course,)) snapped Yami. ((Now will you please sort my hikari into Gryffindor?))

"Gryffindor, is it?"

((My hikari is the bravest person you'll ever know. Selfless, brave, sweet, smart...))

/Yami!/ Yugi blushed. /I deserve no such praise./

((Oh but you do, my dear, sweet hikari.))

Yugi continue to blush. If the Sorting Hat had eyebrows, it would have raised them. "There is truth to what this second spirit says, owner of this body," it said. "So I have decided... GRYFFINDOR!"

Yugi stood up, taking the hat off. He walked slowly towards Gryffindor table. "Hi Mokuba," he said softly.

"HI YUGI!!!" said Mokuba eagerly.

"How much sugar have you had?" asked Yugi, with an eyebrow raise.

"Oh, all I had was..." He took a deep breath, "Chocolate shakes, lollipops, chocolate bars, chocolate coins, chocolate-covered strawberries, Bertie Botts Every-Flavored Beans, (gasp) Chocolate Frogs, treacle tarts, pecan pie, apple tarts, chocolate pixies, brownies, scones, rice candy, (gasp) banana shake, and three ice cream sundaes a la mode," said Mokuba quickly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped as Yugi, Ryou and Marik shook their heads. "What was Kaiba thinking?" muttered Marik.

Finally, Professor McGonagall read the last one... "Kaiba, Seto, Domino City, Japan."

Seto Kaiba came up. He was wearing a black trench coat that looked like a robe, but those who know Seto Kaiba knew better. "KAIBA?!?!?!" exclaimed Ryou and Yugi at the same time. Marik smirked; he already knew. Inside his soul room, Yami screamed one word:

((NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!))

Seto smirked at the two and sat on the stool, arms crossed. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"You're a bit off them all... hmm... there's courage, defiantly brains, hard worker, oh, and yes, ambition is the key... but where to put you?"

_Gryffindor_, thought Seto. _Put me in Gryffindor_.

"Gryffindor eh? And why's that?"

_Because the one person I love is in there: my little brother, Mokuba. And people I interact with daily are there too. Good to know people. Besides, who else would I duel if Yugi wasn't here?_

The Sorting Hat would have raised its eyebrows if it had any.

"Right then... GRYFFINDOR!"

Smirking, Seto took the hat off and went to the Gryffindor table. Besides cheers there were also screams (from Yami and Yami Bakura) of, "GREAT RA KAIBA!!!!!!! YOU'RE A WIZARD?!?!?!?" and "KAIBA YOU BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?" or "WE'RE IN THE SAME HOUSE?!?!?!?!?", "I'LL KILL YOU AND THEN KICK YOUR BUTT IN DUEL MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!" and much, much more.

Seto sat down next to Yugi and Mokuba. Suddenly the banquet came up (they were explained how). Seto said quietly next to Mokuba and ate, as Mokuba chatted excitedly.

"This guy," said Hermione lamely, pointing at Seto. "He... how is he?"

Yami, Yami Bakura, and Marik looked at each other. They then burst into laughter. Yami wiped a tear away from his eye and choked, "You're asking _me_ about Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of the multibillion dollar corporation Kaiba Corp, my long-time rival, the best duelist in the world after me?" He trailed off.

Of course, Seto had been listening in. "I _shall _beat your God Cards, Yugi," he said. "You wait and see..."

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Marik. "_Nothing _can beat the God Cards. And you can't use Pyramid of Light anymore. And now that he knows about Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, that won't work either."

Seto glared at him. "I _shall _reclaim my title as the number one duelist!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all blinking very rapidly. "Duelist? But I thought you didn't know about wizard duels?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Not wizard duelist. Duel monster duelist," said Yami Bakura.

"Duel monsters? What the bloody hell is that?" asked Ron.

Seto, Yami, Yami Bakura and Marik all took out their decks. They flashed some of the cards at the three, who were all gaping. "On a rainy day we'll tell you about it," said Mokuba solemnly.

"Why on a rainy day?"

"Isn't it obvious Ron?"

"To you maybe, 'Mione."

"On a rainy day we'll be bored and have nothing to do."

"Oh..."

After eating they all went up to the Gryffindor dormitory. A picture of a fat lady in pink stared at them. "Password?"

"Yugioh," said Ron bluntly. Yugi and Ryou exchanged looks while Marik looked at Seto and Mokuba. "Wonder what that means," said Ron.

"King of Games," said Seto shortly and walked inside. Ron gaped slightly and followed him.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's Japanese. I'm Japanese. Put two and two together and get four."

"Wha?"

"It's an expression, Ron," said Harry, smiling slightly.

Hermione shook her head and showed the other Gryffindors their dormitories. She finally showed the others. Seto, Ron, Mokuba, Harry and Yugi were all sharing one, while Hermione and other girls were sharing another. Seto insisted that Mokuba be in his dormitory so that he could look after him. Or should I say Mokuba insisted to be with his big brother to keep and eye on him. Sniffling a laugh, they parted and went to bed.


	4. Return of an old friend and nuisance

Yugi was first to wake that morning. He woke and looked around him. Last night he had entered a room to find several four-poster beds. His trunk lay next to one of them. As he looked around he noticed that his roommates also had their trunks next to them in their beds.

Yugi took the liberty to decorate around his stuff. He put up pictures of his friends and family. He also put up several duel monster posters. Grinning, he put up two last ones: a picture of Seto with his duel disk on and showing Battle City, and one of Pegasus showing Duelist Kingdom.

Yugi then sat at his bed and entered his soul room. It still contained all of the toys that showed he was innocent. He exited and went to a door with the Eye of Horus on it. He looked at the intricate staircases and hallways. He entered a room, knowing that Yami would be inside.

/Yami?/

((Zzzzzzzz.))

_Still asleep? Ah well. _Yugi walked over to his yami and hugged him gently. _Sweet dreams Yami._

Yugi exited and came back to the 'real' world. He found that Seto was awake and typing at his laptop.

"Morning Kaiba," said Yugi.

"Morning Yugi," he said, looking up. He then continued to type at his laptop.

"Kaiba? I thought technology wasn't supposed to work at Hogwarts."

"It's not. I cast an intricate spell over my technology so that it would work here."

"You... what? How did you...?"

"I learn quickly. I bought all of the textbooks required from years past and read them all fairly quickly, learning how to do spells on my own. I also know what we need to do this year."

Seto went back to typing as Ron and Harry started to stir. They woke up and saw Yugi. "Good morning Yugi," said Harry cheerfully. He yawned and stretched.

"Hey Yuge. Can I call you that?" asked Ron, and started to yawn.

Yugi grinned. "Morning. You know Ron, you're exactly like Joey, nearly. He calls me 'Yuge' a lot. Isn't he like Joey, Kaiba?"

Seto looked up briefly. "Who?"

"Ron Weasley like Joey Wheeler."

"Oh, like the mutt? I suppose."

"Joey's _not _a dog, Kaiba!"

"Why does he bark so often then?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "And now for another formal introduction, Kaiba. This is Harry Potter."

"Seto Kaiba. Call me Kaiba," he said. Seto then looked up again. "Harry Potter, got past Voldemort five times, mostly when he was in different forms, and encountered him perhaps more?"

Harry blinked, surprised, and nodded. "How'd you know?" Seto smiled slightly.

"I've read a lot of books. Every school book you've read and more, as well as books about people I should know about." Suddenly Seto stopped, and looked sad, something that Yugi never knew Seto could look. "I'm sorry Harry," he said. "Sorry... about what you've been through and who you've lost."

Harry felt a surge of pain at remembering, but he also felt something else. He had

a feeling that Seto had gone through what he had been through in a different sense. "You know how I feel," he said.

Seto nodded. "It's not a story I'd like to repeat any time soon, but if you want to know, I'll tell you. You could also ask Mokuba."

He smiled sadly again, and got back to his work. Yugi explained about the spell Seto had put up op his technology while Ron and Harry gaped. There was a knock on the door and Hermione's voice said, "It's me."

"Come in."

Hermione came in, fully dressed in her school clothes. "Morning," she said, and were greeted with 'morning'. Hermione was introduced to Seto, more formally.

"Mmm..." said Ryou, and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and said up. His hair was ruffled from sleep and so were his pajamas. "Morning.

"Morning!" said Yugi brightly. Everyone else greeting him.

There was a loud CRASH, and Marik jumped up. He had fallen on the floor and clutched his Millennium Rod. "That hurt like a bitch," he said.

"Marik!"

"Oi Baka no Tomb Keeper," said Yami, coming out (the glow of the Puzzle was hidden by Yugi's blanket). "You corrupt my innocent hikari's ears with your language. SHUT UP!!!"

"Fine Pharaoh," said Marik with a smirk. He sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a huge yawn, which announced Mokuba's awakening. "Morning," they all chorused. Mokuba mumbled a morning and looked around. He saw Seto and walked up to him indignantly.

"Niisama! What have I told you about work in the mornings?!"

They all hid their giggles. Seeing Seto Kaiba being told off by his little brother was not a sight one saw every day. Mokuba closed the laptop and put it aside. Seto was then steered to his clothes to chose an outfit.

Hermione left and waited in the Common Room. The boys got dressed and joined her. They entered the Great Hall. After waving, Mokuba went to join some new friends.

Ryou, Marik, Yugi and especially Seto were all then surrounded by fan girls. Annoyed, Seto spread his arms out a created a barrier to keep them out. Not even the teachers knew Seto could do that. Anyway, they walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Mail's here!" said Ron eagerly. The new students gaped. Even Seto had a hard time hiding his surprise.

Hundreds upon hundreds of owls swooped down. Horus came down too, shocking perhaps every person in the Great Hall.

"_Hello Horus,_" said Yugi respectfully to his phoenix.

((_Hello Horus,_)) echoed Yami.

_Hello Pharaoh's Host and Pharaoh,_ Horus said.

After they were done staring, many students snatched up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry picked his up and looked through it. Suddenly he said, surprised, "Looks like someone's got it in a for a pair of muggles."

"What?" asked Ron, looking up from his toast.

"He's right," said Hermione, reading the article from her paper. She read:

"**You-Know-Who is after something new:**

**Ministry Officials are Baffled**

On August the 23rd at 5 o'clock a tablet was stolen from the Domino Museum in Domino City, Japan. Two muggles known as Isis Ishtar and Odion Ishtar were found knocked out. Once awaken, the two explained that the tablet stolen was called "The Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh". When questioned for description of who took it, Ms. Ishtar said, "They wore robes of all black and called themselves 'Death Eaters'."

Ministry officials searched the scene and came up with nothing. Ms. Ishtar, meanwhile, explained what the tablet was about. "A pharaoh lived 3,000 years ago in Egypt. In that tablet it showed the ancient struggle between the Pharaoh and the High Priest who wanted to take over. It showed how to gain the power of the Pharaoh. If that power fell into the wrong hands, the whole world would be in danger."

Ministry officials are afraid that You-Know-Who is after this power. They demand caution to all. If you have any information whatsoever, please contact the Ministry."

((... That tablet tells my past...))

/Yami, I promise that you'll regain your memories./

((I'm glad that my precious hikari is on my side.))

/(blush)/

Marik stood up immediately. He was white under his tan. "Where can I send a letter?" he whispered. Hermione stood up and they went to find the owlery. About five minutes later, they came back.

"What was that about, anyway?" asked Ron.

"Isis and Odion are Marik's sister and adoptive brother," said Ryou quietly. He looked at Marik. "You okay?"

Marik, still pale, sat down and nodded. "They better be okay," he said through gritted teeth. "Otherwise I'm not responsible for my actions."

Yugi had a worried expression on his face. /Do you think Mariku could come back, if Malik does something drastic?/

((... I don't know, Hikari. It's a possibility...))

Ron glanced at the schedule. "Damn," he muttered. "Harry, looking at this! First double Transfiguration, then History of Magic, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, then double Potions!! Binns and Snape in the same day! And we might have another lousy Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, like Umbridge." Ron sighed.

As they entered the Transfiguration classroom they saw Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk with a stack of papers. She looked up briefly as they came in. The group each took their seats. Seto took out his laptop and started to type. The others chatted about random things.

"Good morning class," said Professor McGonagall as soon as everyone entered. "Today we will be reviewing everything we've learned in previous classes. First you shall take time to answer these questions, and then we shall work on spells." She bewitched the papers to go one per student. "You may begin now."

Harry glanced at this first question. He vaguely heard Seto writing something beside him. _"1) What is the incantation for the switching spell?"_

Harry thought for a moment, and started to write his answer down.

It was twenty minutes later when he heard the scratching of a quill on his left stop. Looking up briefly, he say Seto put his quill down and pick up his papers to reread his answers. Harry looked back down, and then his head snapped back up again, eyes widening, because even Hermione wasn't finished yet. Feeling eyes looking at him, Seto's head lifted and sapphire blue eyes looked into bright green ones. Smiling slightly, Seto nodded towards Harry's papers to get him back on course, and continued to proofread his own work, looking slightly amused. Harry turned his attention back to his own paper and continued to work. There were three pages with twenty questions on each page, and he was only on the second page.

About twenty minutes later Harry briefly looked up to see Hermione drop her quill and proofread her work, then Ryou. Slowly, and possibly unsurely, Harry put down his quill and started to reread his answers.

The bell rang signifying the end of the first period. Professor McGonagall collected the papers with a wave of her wand and set them to work on learning how to transform inanimate objects to living things, which was a lot harder than it seemed. They were trying to transform chunks of wood into dogs.

Screwing up his eyes, Ron pointed at his chunk of wood and said, "_Woodioous Dogous_." (an: I know this is an extremely stupid/bad spell, but my best friend Arezoo and I thought for "hours on end" and this was the best we could come up with.) The wood shook a little, and it grew a lifeless tail.

Yugi snorted and broke into fits of giggles. "Sorry Ron," he said between giggles. "But..." He broke into laughter. Inside his soul room, Yami shook his head at his hikari's antics.

Seto shook his head slightly. Hermione sighed impatiently. "Ron! You need to tap the wood four times and then wave your wand, not wave it and tap it once! Like this!" Hermione demonstrated. Hermione's didn't quite turn into a dog; it sprouted a tail and legs that moved, but that was it.

"Try pronouncing more," offered Seto. Everyone looked at him. He took out his wand (he hadn't tried the spell yet), tapped his wood four times, waved his wand and pronounced, "_Woodioous Dogous_!"

The piece of wood immediately transformed into a golden retriever. It barked playfully and chased its tail. Everyone stopped to look at it. Ryou petted it gleefully (insert Bakura's snort here and mutters about a softie for a hikari) and Yugi joined him, as in joined Ryou in petting it. Professor McGonagall looked up.

"Very good, Mr. Kaiba, very good. Twenty points to Gryffindor," she awarded.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, gaping. Seto had done it even before _Hermione_ had, _Hermione Granger_, probably the smartest in their entire year!

Hermione looked a little put out. She got it on her second try. Gryffindor got another twenty points, and when Yugi and Ryou were the last two in the class to succeed, forty points were added to Gryffindor. Hermione, Yugi, Ryou and Seto were the only ones who didn't have homework. Everyone else had to write six inches on the proper way to do the Dog Transform spell (an: hey, look, don't mind my stupid names for some things. I'm getting writer's block.)

History of Magic began the same way, a review of everything they learned. Afterwards they all went to lunch, chatting happily. When Defense Against the Dark Arts came about, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"What if we get another foul teacher like Umbridge?" asked Hermione cautiously. "One that won't allow us to do spells, even though the stupid Ministry knows that Voldemort is back?"

"We could always start the DA again," said Ron hopefully, glancing at Harry.

"Yeah, I suppose we could." Harry sighed.

"Well why don't we just go inside and see who our new teacher is?" suggested Yugi brightly. They nodded, and the seven of them entered. Sitting at his desk writing as an old face to Yugi, Ryou and Marik, but not necessarily friendly. Not for Marik, anyway.

Marik screamed two words in Spanish (he had discover Family Guy, and, no, I don't have cable, so I don't watch it, but my friends do so I know), which translated to one word in English:

"POR QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

(in case you didn't know that means: WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)

He dropped to the ground, and started to bang his head on the hard floor. "DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! WHY THE &#$ DOES HE HAVE TO COME NOW!!!!"

"MALIK STOP SWEARING!!!! YOU'RE CORRUPTING MY INNOCENT HIKARI!!!" screamed Yami, then retreated back to his soul room.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Ron.

"WHY DOES THAT BASTARD ALWAYS HAVE TO POP UP AND RUIN MY LIFE!!!" Marik wailed, and pointed to the teacher.

Ryou gaped and Yugi said, "If you hadn't come on Kaiba Craft 3, the balance of the Items wouldn't have been altered! It's all your fault!" Yami then took over. (an: laugh. 'It's all Shadi's fault' is an inside joke that I just couldn't resist putting in.)

Shadi stood up. "Hello again, Marik, Bakura, and my Pharaoh." Insert Harry, Ron and Hermione glancing at each other curiously. "Yes, I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Kaiba, hello to you too."

Seto grunted.

"I already know your names," said Shadi to the others. "But I will be known as Shadi, nothing more or less, but sir will do too, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I only arrived this morning, so that is why my absence was present at the feast." (AN: look, I know that's kinda confusing but...) "An old teacher of yours will be my assistant, Remus Lupin."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were happy to see their old professor again.

"Professor Lupin, Shadi, what will be doing today?" asked Harry.

"Actually, Harry, we will need your help today. We were thinking about doing some of the things you did with the DA last year, because those are very handy things, and some other things Shadi thinks will be appropriate. Today, however, we will duel."

"Wizard duel? Interesting," said Seto. "I'm sure Yugi will learn this quickly."

"What 'bout us?" asked Marik indignantly.

"You're a curser," said Seto. "And Bakura will charm others. Harry is a good dueler from experience, so I've heard, Hermione is supposed to be the smartest in our year, and Ron... well, I don't want to think about what trouble he'll cause, if he's like the mutt..." Ron threw a punch at him, but Seto caught it and twisted his arm. Ron dropped it and glared at Seto, who looked mildly amused (looking hot while doing so! Sorry, couldn't resist).

True to his word, Professor Lupin did make them duel. Shadi sat out on this lesson, promising to be in the next. ("Damn." That was Marik) The first pair for dueling was... Harry vs....


	5. Of Dungeons and Duels

"Today, we will be practicing dueling. Will anyone volunteer against Harry?"

"I'll do it," said Yugi instantly after Professor Lupin said this. The Professor raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Yugi? You've only just arrived..."

"Please, sir, let me try," pleaded Yugi. "I—"

"Professor, I think it best to let Yugi try," said Marik evilly. Ryou rolled his eyes. "See, Yugi has a competitive streak..."

Professor Lupin nodded. "Right then... Yugi, do you know any spells that may come in handy?" Yugi nodded. "Okay... take your positions." The two did so with everyone watching.

Suddenly, Yami Bakura, in Japanese (which only the hikaris, yamis, Seto and Shadi understood), shouted, "Don't use any Shadow Magic, Pharaoh!"

Yami rolled his eyes, and, in English, said, "I won't."

Lupin, curiously, said, "Bow to your opponent..." Done. "Wands at the ready..." Wands raised. "And...begin."

"_Engorgio!_"-Harry

"_Expelliarmus!_"-Yami

The two spells collided, sending sparks everywhere.

"_Furunculous!_"-Harry

"_Densaugeo!_"-Yami

Yami's spell came straight towards Harry, who dodged it. It hit the wall. Yami didn't have time to duck Harry's. Instead, he shouted, "_Protego!_" and his shield blocked the spell, although he was knocked down by the force of it.

"_Stupefy!_"-Yami

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"-Harry

Yami's spell grazed Harry's arm, and he was knocked backward. Yami's arm went stiff when he was hit, not full, but, like Harry, in the arm. At the same moment both raised their wands and cried, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Both of the wands flew into the air in a shower of red sparks. Professor Lupin swiftly caught Harry's, while Ryou caught Yugi's. Both tossed them back to their owners.

"Very good," said Professor Lupin proudly. "Twenty points to Gryffindor!" A cheer erupted from the Gryffindors. "Now, I was planning to review the Boggart as an introduction to something new, but would anyone else like to duel?"

No hands were raised.

"Well then," said Lupin lightly. "A Boggart again it is." He walked over to his desk and said, "_Locomotor trunk_." A trunk rose into the air and it followed him. He stopped in the center of the room and dropped it. "Okay," he said, the trunk shaking. "Everyone remember the spell to get rid of a Boggart?"

"_Riddickulus!_" everyone chorused.

"Good! And what should you think while saying this... Ms. Brown?"

"You must think happy thoughts," said Lavender Brown.

(an: think happy thoughts! They lift you into the air! "But what if you have no happy thoughts?" "Then that brings you down." "How else?" "No, no." "FAIRY DUST! USE FAIRY DUST!" "MICHAEL!!" lol, sorry, I LOVE Peter Pan!)

"Good! Five points to Gryffindor. Now, remember, you must think happy thoughts." (they lift you into the air!) "That, the spell, and laughter will get rid of the Boggart and your worst fear. Now form a line. Ready to go? Okay... one... two... three!"

The door of the trunk flew open. Dean Thomas was first. A severed hand came out of the trunk. "_Riddickulus!_"

CRACK. The hand turned into Ron's earlier attempt at the Dog Transforming spell (a piece of wood with a lifeless tail). Laughter exploited from the class. Ron, too, laughed, but started to turn red.

On it went. Finally, something happened that wasn't expected.

(an: Believe it or not, it will NOT be Ryou stepping up and seeing his yami before Yami Bakura changed and fainting! Although, admittedly, he will see Yami Bakura when it is his turn. He just won't faint.)

It was Seto who stepped up. The Boggart swirled and there was a dead Mokuba on the floor, his long raven-colored hair matted, his eyes lifeless, his bloody body limp.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone stared at the lifeless body of Mokuba Kaiba. "_Riddickulus!_" Seto said suddenly, and time seemed to snap back.

CRACK. A moving picture of Yami losing a duel.

Seto chuckled at the daydream and moved away, but his face was still white, his eyes opened with shock.

Yugi stepped up next. Many people were shocked at his Boggart. It _looked _like himself, but...

The lifeless body of the Pharaoh was on the ground. A pool of blood was around him and the Millennium Puzzle lay shattered beside him. His Dueling Deck lay scattered. The knife used to kill Yami was beside him. A card was stabbed through with it: the Dark Magician. (an: I'll draw a picture of this scene and post it on the web.) Yugi went onto his knees and started to sob, forgetting completely about the fact that it was a Boggart.

"No! Yami, Darkness, please, no, please... you can't be dead, no..."

Yami was screaming to Yugi, but Yugi didn't hear. His defenses were all up.

((YUGI! HIKARI! I'M RIGHT HERE! YUGI! PLEASE, LIGHT, LISTEN! AIBOU! PARTNER! YUGI!!!))

(an: for those who have seen the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie, remember when Yugi screams, "PHARAOH!!!" when he's the Puzzle? 'YUGI!' is shouted the same way. And Yugi will scream that 'Pharaoh' part soon.))

"Darkness, please, no, Yami, no, please, you can't be dead, no... PHARAOH!!!!" (an: see?)

Everyone was so shocked by this Boggart (expect for Marik, Seto, and Ryou) that they didn't move. But, suddenly, Ryou jumped forwards.

Bakura would never have guessed that his hikari's worse fear was to see him dead.

"_Riddickulus!_" Ryou cried, and Yami Bakura turned into a dancing Kuriboh.

The bell rang the class filed out, talking in hushed whispers about Ryou's Boggart and Yugi's, only the yamis, hikaris, Marik and Seto understanding what it meant. Yugi, sobbing, was on the floor.

"Yugi... it's okay... it was only a Boggart..." Lupin couldn't stop the racking sobs of Little Yugi. Shadi pushed Ron, Harry, Hermione and Lupin from the room and closed the door.

"Leave them be for five minutes, and he'll be fine," was all he said.

Yami, distressed, had had enough. He materialized in spirit form, making himself more corporal.

"Aibou, I'm right here," said Yami gently. Yugi looked up and smiled disbelievingly. His crying stopped.

"Yami...?"

"Yes, Aibou, I'm right here." Yugi threw his arms around Yami.

"Oh Yami! I thought you were dead! That would be awful! And..." Yugi couldn't stop the stream of words tumbling from his mouth. Yami gently put a finger to his hikari's lips.

"Shush now, hikari. You are distressed. Go to your soul room and sleep. I shall take over from here."

Yugi looked relieved. "Oh... thank you Yami." He kissed Yami's cheek and departed to his soul room. Yami Bakura, of course, let his hikari rest too, and took over as well, pondering about his hikari's Boggart.

When they exited the classroom, the seven of them went to Potions (running, so they wouldn't be late), the final class of the day. Harry, Ron and Hermione silently agreed to ask Ryou and Yugi about the Boggart later, and, although they didn't know it, their new friends decided to talk about it later as well (including the yamis, though the 'Hogwarts Trio' as I might refer to them as, didn't know about them).

Professor Snape entered the classroom the moment the bell rang. "I show no pity towards the new students," he said. "You four will do the same potion as everyone else. Instructions," he continued. "Are on the board," he flicked his wand and they appeared there. "Ingredients," another wand flick, "Are in the cupboard." They appeared there. "You have the remainder of the period to finish it."

The potion Snape had given them was very difficult, the slime ball (as you can tell, I don't like Snape very much). Poor Neville needed help from Hermione, as he, once again, was unable to do anything without her help. And once again, Snape bothered Harry as the class wore on.

"Sir," said Marik after the seventh time he had nearly added something wrong to his potion because of Snape's distracting comments to Harry (Yami had to stop him yet again).

"Yes Ishtar?" said Snape.

"Sir, in all due respect," he said, his voice somewhat mockingly. "I can't concentrate."

"And why ever is that?" said Snape, bored.

"Because, in all due respect sir," said Marik, concealing his evil grin. "You keep talking, especially to Harry, and your insults are distracting me, no matter how hard I try to ignore it."

Everyone froze, staring awestruck at Marik Ishtar.

"What did you say?" hissed Snape.

"Well I would have thought what he said was clear," said Harry, unable to suppress his grin. Hermione groaned loudly while Ron bent over in silently laughter.

"Detention, Potter, Ishtar," snarled Snape. "And fifty points from Gryffindor."

"WHAT????" exploded Harry and Marik at the same time.

"Another ten points," snarled Snape. "And I'll make it another fifty if you continue this attitude."

Harry and Marik looked at each other, horrified, and dropped back into their seats. The Slytherins were howling with laughter, but, of course, Snape paid no attention. Malfoy, Harry noticed, wasn't there.

"You'll pay for that, _Snivellus_," snarled Harry quietly, but Snape did not hear.

Harry and Marik trooped downstairs to the dungeons after supper, mournfully saying goodbye to the others. As they went down, Harry slowly asked Marik, "So... do you understand what Bakura's and Yugi's Boggarts were?"

Marik was silent for so long that Harry would have thought he didn't hear him. Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but Marik had finally come to a conclusion of how to answer him.

"Yes Harry," he said slowly. "Yes, I understood both Boggarts. And, well, I don't know if you would understand it, but I don't think, no, I take that back, I _know_ that I can't tell you. And neither can the others. Not for now, at least. We need time to trust you with the secrets that we hold."

"They'll tell you when they're ready."

Seto had come up behind them. "Kaiba?" said Harry, surprised.

"What are you doing here, High Priest?" asked Marik. "You got a detention too?" Seto nodded. Marik's jaw dropped open. "The All-High-And-Mighty Seto Kaiba got a _detention_?" Suddenly he looked ecstatic. "YES!! It's blackmail time Kaiba!" Marik rubbed his hands together greedily, thinking of all the things he could get.

"Ishtar, I've gotten detention on Domino," said Seto, rolling his eyes. "But that was because of the mutt Wheeler. Now it's because of that baka Crabbe. It's not _my _fault I'm good in magic."

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

Seto shrugged. "Oh, just stuck my Battle Ox on him."

"You did _what_?!" yelped Marik. "Firstly Kaiba, I didn't know you could summon Shadow Monsters, and secondly, _you'll give us away!!_" Marik said the last sentence in Japanese, so Harry looked confused. But Seto shrugged again.

"You're going to have to tell them soon," he responded, and walked towards Snape dungeon.

There was silence as the three of them reached Snape's dungeon. "What's a baka?" asked Harry.

"An idiot," said Marik, grinning. The three entered the dungeon. Snape forced them to clean the entire dungeon without magic, but it wasn't that bad. Well, it was for a certain CEO who had maids clean _his _mansion. So, Marik did what he thought was best. (cookies to whoever guesses!) Being the smart readers that you are, I'm sure you realized that Marik used his Millennium Rod to control Snape (and Harry, so he didn't remember). Snape was forced to clean the dungeon himself, and didn't remember a thing. When Harry came back, Seto, expressionlessly, told him that he had fainted.


	6. Seto's Story

Yami Bakura: This disclaimer is one that goes for the whole fic, so... HIKARI OR HER ALTER-EGOS DON'T NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ANY OCS THAT MAY BE IN THE STORY!!!!! DON'T ACCUSE HER OR THERE WILL BE THE SHADOW REALM TO PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Harry woke up with a yawn. He sat up and looked around. He was in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and they rested on a sleeping Ryou. Ryou's white hair had fallen into his face and his arm was dangling at the side of his bed. On the bed across from him was a sleeping Yugi; his hair messed up and his form curled tightly into a ball. Harry smiled sadly. Whatever Ryou and Yugi were most afraid of had to be something really personal... and both looked so much like themselves too! But the hair was pointier, in Yugi's case, more blonde, and... Harry shuddered. The eyes of Ryou's look-a-like (an: Boggart Yami had closed eyes)... crimson eyes...they were so cold...so cold...

Suddenly Harry realized that the two Boggarts looked exactly like what Ryou and Yugi had looked like at Diagon Alley when they first saw them.

Harry glanced at his watch. 7:30. Not bad timing. But...click, click, click. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he looked around. Seto was sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop.

"You know Kaiba..." said Harry slowly. Seto looked up and nodded at him before looking back at his computer. "Mokuba won't be very happy to see you working..." Seto sighed.

"I know. But I am the CEO of a company and I must run it."

Harry shook his head in wonder and awe. "How do you manage it?" he asked. "A CEO—and school?"

Seto laughed bitterly. "Something Gozaburo taught me to do." Harry looked at him, bemused. "You don't know my past, then?" said Seto. Harry shook his head. "I see..."

"You don't have to tell me if it's uncomfortable," said Harry.

"Ra knows it is," said Seto quietly. "But it's something you have a right to know. Because I am one of the few people you can possibly help you."

Harry nodded to show he was listening. Seto took a deep breath... and began the tale of his childhood.

"My mother died when I was five—she died in giving birth to Mokuba. Before she died she asked me to watch after him and my father. When I was eight my father died in a car accident—and I remember that the last time I saw him, he asked me to promise that I would always look after Mokuba. It was as if he knew he was going to die.

"After he died Mokuba and I were placed in an orphanage. Our relatives refused to take us in. I sort of took the role of a father for Mokuba, in a way – big brother and father.

"There were bullies who would pick on Mokuba. I stopped them all. Many people wanted to adopt me—because, in all modesty, I'm a child prodigy—but I wouldn't go with any of them unless they agreed to take Mokuba with me. But no one wanted 'the tag-along twerp', as they put it.

"I knew our ticket out of the orphanage had arrived one day. Gozaburo Kaiba came to hand out toys to the children of the orphanage – and I challenged him to a chess match. He was a world champion at chess. I had been thinking about it for a long time, learning all I could about his chess matches until I had my own strategy.

"He laughed in my face at first. 'Do you know who I am?' he taunted. But he accepted anyway. And the stakes too; he would adopt Mokuba and myself if I won, make us heir to Kaiba Corporation, his company, and its assets. And you know what? I won. I won everything I needed for Mokuba – and a world of pain.

"Mokuba was ignored – I had counted on that. All of Gozaburo's attention was focused on making me the perfect little businessman. He enslaved me. Night and day I worked without a moment's peace. I shan't go into detail... it's too gruesome... but perhaps I'll show you the scars on my body one day.

"Gozaburo's wish came true. I _had_ become that perfect little businessman – cold, hard, and ruthless. And with the backing of the Big 5, the most important people in Kaiba Corp besides Gozaburo, and with Mokuba's help, I was able to take control over the corporation and claim the title CEO for myself. Gozaburo then told me, quite seriously, 'The strong will survive, and the weak must die.' And he jumped out of the window of the CEO office.

"I grew colder than you can imagine. I changed Kaiba Corp's market from weapon manufacturing to gaming—and I became World Champion in dueling—Duel Monsters. It was one day that I was challenged by Yugi Motou, and, for the first time, I lost a duel. I can only say that he helped pave a new road for me.

"At first I did not take it. But then Duelist Kingdom came, a tournament hosted by the creator of Duel Monsters and Pegasus, creator of the game, kidnapped my brother. It was bait. He wanted me to also give up Kaiba Corp, but I didn't. I forced Yugi to lose a duel to me so I could face Pegasus. Let's just say I failed in saving him and Yugi had to save him, and myself, for me.

"But again I was still cold. So when Battle City, a tournament that I created, came, I swore to win it. But I didn't. Yugi helped me to defeat my hatred. So from then on I went on the new road. And I've been traveling on it ever since."

Seto stopped talking and put his computer aside. Sighing, he rubbed his temples.

Harry looked at him, in awe and in shock. Seto had gone through so much... and yet he survived. Harry knew that Seto was striving to survive like he, Harry, himself...

"Trust me with everything, whenever you need to," whispered Seto. "Because I may be the only one who understands..."

And, for a brief moment, both boys understood each other so well, that it was scary.

* * *

Ceribi: ... major OOCness on Seto's part in this chappie.

Seto: Since when was I such a softy?

Me: (snigger) When weren't you?

Seto: (glare)

Me: (shakes head) But, _still_, I can't believe Julia was able to goggle you...

Seto: (shudder) Pointy sticks...

Julia and Jack: (twirls pointy sticks)

Julia: Don't make me stick Jack on you. He'll poke you.

Little Boy With Dirty Mind, made up by Julia: Pointy. (snigger) Sticks. (snigger). Poke. (snigger.) Poke with pointy sticks. (snigger)

Me: Get your head out of the gutter, LBWDM!!!! (mutters) Hentai freak...

Julia: Well that's impossible. I mean, he _is _LBWDM, after all...

Me: shakes head So true.


	7. You Got Burned YGO Style!

I have to give an enormous apology to everyone. I have not updated since August. This is because I was grounded until November. I can also only go on the Internet on Saturdays, and only two hours for fan fiction. I sincerely apologize to everyone.

**This story's plot has changed. Please start it over.**

Seven

Me: This chapter is just a space-filler until I think of another idea. And I thought that it was time for Malfoy to be reintroduced.

Altáriël: And the fact that she was bored.

Me: That too. 'New Professors, New Adventures' is so much more promising...

Ceribi: Only cuz I'm in there.

Me: SO not true!

Ceribi: Yeah-huh

Me: Nuh-uh

Ceribi: Yeah-huh

Me: Nuh-uh

Ceribi: Yeah-huh

Me: Nuh –

Myarra: SHUT UP!!!

Me – uh?

Myarra: Stupido!

Me: Me? Look who's talking?

Veena, who pops out of nowhere: Let's take a moment to reflect on all of this.

Me: Reflect.

Myarra: Reflect.

Veena: There. Don't we feel so much better?

* * *

"MARIK!" wailed Yugi.

"What?" said Marik, jumping out of Yugi's reach. "It's not _my _fault that your deck was just _lying _there..."

"He's gonna KILL you!" shouted Yugi and continued to chase Marik towards the Great Hall.

Ryou sighed. "It's going to be a long day," he murmured, and followed his friends out to the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned. "Are they always like this?" Ron asked Seto. Seto shrugged.

"Marik is, for the most part. C'mon, let's go to breakfast." Seto started to walk away as the others followed him.

"So Marik," said Hermione after she drank some coffee. "Have you heard from your sister?"

Marik shook his head. Yugi had his deck back in his possession and had narrowed eyes, thinking of a way to get back at Marik. "I'm still waiting – um, Little Yugi, why are you looking at me like that... Yugi?"

"Grr," said Yugi simply.

"Grr?" said Harry, trying to muffle his laughter.

"Grr," said Yugi again. "Don't make me stick my Dark Magician on you, Marik."

"Oh! You got burned – what's that game called again? Oh yeah – Duel Monsters style!" said Harry with a grin.

They continued to their first lesson, which was Care of Magical Creatures. It was the first time they had had it that year. (an: wow, it's only the second day of school.)

When they reached Hagrid's hut they looked around for their big friend. They didn't seem him, but they did see an old face.

"Malfoy," growled Ron.

"But... he seems different..." said Hermione uncertainly.

It was true. The rest of the Slytherins were grouped away from him. He was standing by himself, looking somewhat lost.

Uncertainly, the others stepped up to him. "Malfoy...?" asked Harry uncertainly.

He jumped and turned around. "Hello," he said softly, hands in his pockets. "How are you?"

Ron looked terribly startled by this change of attitude. "What happened to the Malfoy we used to know?" he asked. He went right up to him and waved his hand in front of his face. "HELLO? MALFOY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Um..." he said uncertainly. "Am I different from before? You see not to recognize me really..."

"AH! THAT'S IT! I'VE LOST IT! MALFOY IS BEING POLITE! BLOODY HELL!" Ron was screaming until Hermione slapped him.

"GOD, Ron, calm down!"

"Good Ra," muttered Marik. "So _that's _what his Penalty Game was..."

"Altruistic Change," muttered Yugi. "Selfless Change. Of course."

"Um... maybe we weren't friends before. You seem to really not like me. Er... I'm sorta lonely now. What to be friends? You know, start over? Act like we've never met before, I mean. Here – I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry stared with his jaw hanging opened. He then snapped it shut. Malfoy obviously changed, so maybe he was a nice person. "I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, extended a hand.

Draco looked relieved, and took the hand offered to him. "Hermione Granger," offered Hermione.

"Yugi Motou."

"Marik Ishtar."

"Ryou Bakura, but everyone calls me Bakura."

Draco smiled at each of them. Ron looked hesitant, before taking Draco's hand and shaking it. "Ron Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you all again," said Draco. "Now um... mind if I hang around you guys? Because I don't think my fellow Slytherins like me very much..."

"Okay," said Yugi brightly.

"Um... Draco..." said Ryou. "I, er... this is yours." Ryou extended Draco's moneybag with his money reimbursed.

"Oh, thanks!" said Draco brightly. "Now, c'mon, let's go to the lesson. It's bound to be interesting."

((WHAT?!?!? HIKARI!!!! I WANTED THAT MONEY!!!!!!!!))

/Sorry Baku, but it's his, and, besides, I think he's changed thanks to Yami's penalty game./

* * *

Alright, don't kill me. I know its short. But I'm lazy and, besides, I need to finish Seto's b-day fic.


	8. Shocking, isn't it

Hehehe… I apologize for taking so long… I had writer's block… I still do, so sorry since it's crappy… 

Oh… I NEED VOTES FOR THE FOLLOWING PARINGS:

Yami/Yugi

Bakura/Ryou

Harry/Draco

THANKS MUCH! And no, Seto won't be paired with anyone.

* * *

"Draco, what the hell are you _doing_?"

Draco looked at Harry curiously. Harry was staring at him, mouth open.

"What does it look like, Harry?" said Draco, cocking his head to the side. Harry shook his head.

"C'mon, those three wanted to tell us something." Harry pulled Draco away from the confetti.

Yes that was random.

* * *

Anywhoosle… And I don't own that line. It's just my word that I stole from Marik from _Colliding Footsteps_. I think. I hope.

Anywhoosle…

Harry dragged Draco into the fields where Yugi, Marik, Ryou, Seto and Mo-KU-ba were lazily lounging about. Hermione and Ron ran up to them, panting.

"What were you two doing, making out?" said Draco amiably. Ron and Hermione blushed. Harry and Draco looked at each other in horror. "Hey…" said Draco weakly. "I didn't mean it…"

Ryou looked up at them. "Oh, didn't you know? We figured out weeks ago."

* * *

It was nearing Christmas. We have fast-forwarded through weeks of laughing, flirting, doing homework, and pondering about different things. Quidditch had been going well, with Harry as the captain. He was seeker, Ginny, Katie and a new friend of theirs, Marie Blackfelt (who I don't own) were Chasers, Keeper was Ron, and two other people were Beaters. The fabulous foursome didn't join. Anyway, Draco resigned on the Slytherin team and cheered for the Gryffindors in the first match against his house. Not surprisingly, Gryffindor won fairly quickly.

Draco had moved into Harry's dormitory and sat with the Gryffindor's now. The Gryffindor's were getting used to this by now.

Anywhoosle, Harry-tachi was about to find out… DA TRUTH!

The truth of what, you may find yourself asking.

WELL I'LL TELL YOU! If you just be patient. Hehehe, I'm having too much fun with this job…

Anywhoosle (you can tell I like that word), the Millennium Ring and Puzzle both glowed and who should step out but…

YAMI DA PHARAOH AND DA THIEF KING BAKURA!

But of course you knew that and that was totally unnecessary. Gosh you people are smart.

* * *

"Shocking, isn't it, that these two are hosts to ancient spirits?" said Bakura after they had told the others everything.

The others stood, stock still, in shock.

But they were forced to move when someone ran past them, pushing them down and out of the way.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" said Ron, glaring at the now disappearing person.

The other shrugged. They didn't think much of it. But they should have, for that person would bring them many hardships to come.

* * *

Okay, I know it was stupid, but... yeah. I think it's time to bring an old friend back into this...


End file.
